Not Quite Perfect
by Tilly Roselle
Summary: Sora takes advantage of Riku one night when he's drunk. Why did he do it? What happened afterwards? RS ch.3 up
1. Tell me why

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Nope I don't own Sora or Riku. *sniffles*  
  
A/N: This will be...uhm...slash, Yaoi, shounen-ai. Whatever the hell you wanna call it. You can call it Fluffy golden pancakes for all I care... Now I'm hungry... Anyways, heres the story.  
  
!!!!*!!!!  
  
Sora was sitting right next to his open window. He felt the cool breeze hit his face and stared out at the blue and green swirls that made up the ocean on Destiny Islands. Sora was clad only in blue striped boxers, his chest fully exposed to the chilly air. (A/N: *drools*)  
  
He looked over at the limp figure in his bed, sighing. Recalling the memories of last night, Sora blushed furiously to himself. He ran a hand through his soft chocolate brown locks and sighed yet again.  
  
'How could I have let this happen?' He thought to himself.  
  
For some reason unknown to mankind, Sora sneezed. He sat there for a moment, covering his nose with his hands, eyes closed shut. Then as if on cue, the person in the bed mumbled something that Sora could barely hear, but understood nonetheless.  
  
"Five more minutes mom..." The person groaned as they turned to face the opposite direction of the one they were previously in.  
  
Sora tried not to laugh but he couldn't help it. He laughed so loud that the person in the bed shot up, eyes wide. At this, Sora laughed even harder. He fell to the floor, clutching his sides.  
  
"What's so funny?" The person asked angrily.  
  
Sora, finally regaining his composure, looked up at the person, still grinning. "Well, You would be laughing too if you heard the Big Mighty Riku asking his mom for five more minutes of sleep."  
  
"I don't see anything funny or wrong with that." Riku said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
That was when Riku looked down and noticed he wasn't in his bed, but Sora's. He also noticed that he was shirtless but didn't pay no mind to it. He looked down at Sora who was blushing like mad.  
  
Riku looked down again and realized that he wasn't just shirtless, he was naked ! He immediately grabbed the sheets that were next to him and wrapped them tightly around his waist. He looked at the wall, blushing just as much as Sora, possibly more.  
  
"Riku...I er..uhm.." Sora mumbled, not really knowing what to say.  
  
"What the hell am I doing in your bed naked!?" Riku yelled glaring at Sora.  
  
"Well, uhm...you see...." Sora still couldn't think of a suitable explanation. 'I can't just tell him that I got him drunk just so I could sleep with him!' Sora thought.  
  
"I'm waiting." Riku said, calmly. He was still glaring at Sora and Sora couldn't help but wince at his coldness.  
  
Sora looked away. Not wanting to look at Riku for the time being. Anything seemed more interesting than Riku right now. That's when Sora spotted a board game. 'Checkers! I could tell him we were playing checkers!' Sora said to himself.  
  
"We were playing checkers! Yeah, that's it." Sora said, still not looking up at Riku.  
  
Riku didn't seem to believe Sora because he wanted to know why he was nakie in Sora's bed, not what kind of games they were playing. Riku raised another eyebrow, wondering why Sora didn't just tell him why he was nakie.  
  
"I don't care about the damn board game! Tell me why the hell I'm naked, Sora!" Riku demanded.  
  
Sora couldn't think of an excuse that Riku would believe, so he decided to tell him the truth. Sora stood up and made his way to the chair next to his desk. He placed his hands in his lap and looked at Riku nervously.  
  
Riku was staring at Sora, still kinda of mad for the delay. He REALLY wanted to know what had happened. Sora opened his mouth to say something but closed it immediately. He looked down at his hands and sighed. Finally he had found his voice and began.  
  
"Well... You see, it started a few weeks ago..."  
  
!!!!*!!!!  
  
Okays. Well, that's the first chapter so...yeah. PLEASE review! It would be greatly appreciated! I'll give you a pancake! Oh yeah...and the rating might go up... I'm not sure yet... o_o;  
  
Kittie Kat~*~ 


	2. Authors Note: Please read!

~*~  
  
Okay, so it's like, almost 11 I'm tired as hell and I have a cold. I'm sorry I haven't updated the story yet. I really tried to write another chapter but I couldnt and I had gotten grounded from the comp for two months so yeah. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed.  
  
Tsukasa-Kun  
  
Master Fluffy  
  
Okayu  
  
Zelphie  
  
Animedea  
  
chibiJ-chan  
  
Anime Writer2  
  
Cho  
  
neo-shadow  
  
Caribbean-crossbones  
  
Sheol  
  
ME.^^  
  
Megami-sama no Bando-Aido  
  
Sora otaku  
  
I feel all special! Thank you guys! This is the most reviews I've ever gotten! I was so happy.Okay, well as I mentioned earlier, I was unsuccessful in writing another chapter. Do not fear though! I shall continue this craptistic story! Just let me read a few yaoi's. *shifty eyes*  
  
If you are still reading this then I'd like you to know I'm gonna try to update as soon as possible. maybe in a few days. Just let me get my groove back on. Thank you very much!  
  
~~ Kittie Kat 


	3. Lonely

Disclaimer: I own.....NOTHING!!!!!!! Unfortunately....  
  
Heyo! Okie dokie. Welps I hope this chapter is... good. I forgot how I was gonna make this story go. I wrote it all down and the only pages I could find were the last 3 and the first one.So yeah. I tried to remember but I couldn't so I thought of a whole 'nother chappie for you guys! Feel da love! Thanx to everyone who reviewed!  
  
I'm sorry it took forever to update. I've just been busy. I'll try to update faster. Anyways, I decided to start out this chapter in a... different way than I usually do so I hope you guys like it.  
  
~#~#~  
  
2 weeks ago...  
  
Sora sighed as the cool breeze hit his face. He looked out across the ocean. It had been one year. One year since Riku left. Sora looked down at the sand and kicked it lightly. He watched as the sand spread everywhere.  
  
Riku had gone to Scarlet Isle exactly one year ago. He was going to visit family over there with his mom. Riku had wanted Sora to go along with them but his mom refused to let Sora leave with them. He had helped them pack and was there to see them off.  
  
They were supposed to come back 3 weeks after that but they never did. Sora thought something bad had hapened to them. That is, until he got a letter in the mail. The letter was from Riku. It said that they were going to stay at Scarlet Isle for a little while longer.  
  
Sora stuck his hands in his pockets and thought, ' pfft. More like a whole freaking year Riku!'  
  
He kicked the sand again, more violently though this time. He had lost his balance though, and fell on the ground. He didn't bother to get up. He just stayed on the ground and started sobbing. Not because he had fallen, but because he was lonely.  
  
"I miss you Riku." He said, sniffling.  
  
He looked out into the horizon and saw something he didn't expect to see.  
  
"It's a.... a...."  
  
"HEY! LOOK KAIRI! IT'S A SHIP!" Selphie yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Sora looked to his left and saw selphie standing a few feet away. He assumed she had come looking for him. That's all she seems to be doing now a days. It really annoyed him but he knew she meant no harm. She was just looking out for him. Kinda like Kairi was too.  
  
"You don't need to tell the whole world Selphie." Kairi said silently.  
  
"Hey, Sora, do you see that ship!?" She squeaked.  
  
Sora chuckled slightly. "Yeah Selphie. I see it. Hey, do you guys think it might be Riku?" He said getting over excited.  
  
Selphie put her index finger to her chin and thought for a moment.  
  
"Didn't you say that the last time a ship came by?" Kairi asked.  
  
"And the time before that!" Selphie added.  
  
"And the time before that, too!"  
  
"Oh! And the ti-"  
  
"OKAY I GET THE POINT!!" Sora yelled, cutting off Selphie's comment.  
  
"So... do you guys wanna wait 'til the ship gets here?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Sure why not." Sora and Selphie said in unison. They all looked at eachother and laughed.  
  
Kairi and Selphie joined Sora on the sand. They three of them sat there and talked. Eventually, the sun went away and they noticed that the ship had already stopped at the docks.  
  
"C'mon you guys! We have to go see who's getting off of the ship!" Sora exclaimed as he jumped up off the ground and ran over to where the ship was.  
  
Kairi looked at Selphie as they stood up and said, " I just hope Riku's on this one. Sora will be so devastated if he's not."  
  
"Yeah. Let's just hope!" She said smiling.  
  
"Hey Sora! Wait up!" Kairi yelled as they both ran to catch up with the ecstatic teen.  
  
~#~#~-  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm REALLY sorry it was so short! I promise I'll make up for it! Next chapter will be longer. Oh yeah, I've decided to give you guys a small little teaser type-thingy. Here it is!  
  
~*~  
  
Sora stared wide eyed as Riku leaned in closer. His breath quickened as he thought of what was going to happen next.  
  
'Is Riku gonna kiss me?' He thought as his eyes fluttered closed. He could feel Riku's hot breath on his lips.  
  
~*~  
  
Mwaha! There ya go! Now you're gonna want to see them kiss, eh? Well lets all just cross our fingers and hope that there's lots of kisses in the next chapter! *crosses fingers*  
  
Please Reveiw! I absolutely LOVE reviews! 


	4. I fell for you hard

I'm so very sorry that it took me forever to get this chapter out. I kinda had writers block and finally my friend forced me to write some more and so here it is! It's not much but it's something, right? Tell me if it's good or not! *Gives all the reviewers a wannabe pancake* Merry day after Christmas!  
  
Disclaimer: I always forget to put these! No I don't own anything in this story except for maybe the chairs, ship and the people who get off the ship.  
  
~$~$~  
  
When Sora finally reached the ship, people were already rushing out. Most of them were elderly people with a few kids here or there.Sora waited and waited. By the time Kairi and Selphie had caught up to him, half of the people on the ship were already gone.  
  
"Geez, what took you guys so long?" Sora asked raising an eyebrow at Kairi and Selphie.  
  
"You *pant* run *pant* too *pant* fast!" Selphie said as she panted. (A/N: obviously...)  
  
Sora just stared at Selphie, eyebrow still raised. He was confused. ' I run faster than Selphie?' He scratched his head once or twice. Since when did he become faster than Selphie? She was on the track team!  
  
"...riiiiiiiight...." Sora said, finally looking back to where the ship was.  
  
He sighed. No sign of Riku yet. With that thought, he turned back around and screamed. He jumped back and fell off of the docks and head first into the water beneath him. Kairi, and Selphie immediately jumped into the water and swam after Sora. Sora , by that time, was on the verge of unconsciousness. He had a fairly large bump on his head that was bleeding. In the background he could hear the concerned voices of his frends calling his name. His head pounded from the high piched screaming that followed. The pain was too much for him.  
  
Sora could feel himself being pulled out of the water by a pair of strong arms. He inhaled the scent around him. It smelt like...  
  
"...Riku...?" And with that he fell into a state of unconsciousness.  
  
~$~$~  
  
The sounds of whispered voices filled the room. Four figures could be identified sitting in chairs around the room. The room, small, but neat, was filled with a large assortment of crafts and pictures. One picture that stood out among all the rest was one of a young boy around the age of 6. The boy had a huge grin plastered on his face. Smiling next to the youth was another boy at the age of 7. Both boys had an arm around the others shoulder.  
  
"...Do you think he'll be alright?"  
  
"I hope so..."  
  
"What if he never wakes up again!"  
  
"Don't say that, Selphie!"  
  
"Oh...sorry..." Selphie slumped back in her chair.  
  
"LOOK! He's waking up!"  
  
A bundle of blankets shifted around on the twin sized bed. Selphie immediately ran next to the lump and listed the blankets up. She was greeted by a pair of sapphire blue eyes staring up at her.  
  
"SORA! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora winced at the pain this scream caused. His head was throbbing like mad and he instinctively led his hands up to hold his head. Instead of feeling hair, he was met with a bunch of cloth. He felt all around his head and realized that the cloth-like substance was all over his head.  
  
"What the hell is this!?" He yelled, regretting the action as he winced in pain.  
  
"Now, now Sora. Don't use that kind of language." A voice from somewhere at the foot of the bed scolded. He knew that voice to be his mother's. She was the only person he knew that would scold someone for using foul language infront of her.  
  
"Sorry mother." he managed to squeak as he continued to hold his head.  
  
"I think we should leave him to rest. He looks like he could use the sleep."  
  
'Wait a minute...' Sora thought. '...I know that voice. Thats...Thats Riku!' At this new discovery, Sora lifted his head up to see where Riku was. While Riku had gone away, he started to form a crush on him. He dreaded the days that past when Riku still had not shown up. He continuously hurt himself for letting Riku go for so long. He eventually gave up, feeling that the scrathes didn't relieve his pain. If Riku loves me, he thought once, then he will come back to me. That had been the day that the letters from Riku had stopped coming. He had cried night and day, wondering when he would finally be able to see his love.  
  
"Long time no see, Sora." Riku smiled. A warm, heart-felt smile that made Sora melt.  
  
"...Riku..." Sora managed to whisper, losing his speech. His eyes locked with Riku's. Sapphire blue meeting sea-green for the first time in about a year. Sora could see so much emotion in Riku's eyes. Happiness, sadness, wisdom, courage, knowledge and another one that was unclear to Sora.  
  
"I think you are right Riku, Sora needs his beauty sleep!" Stated the last voice which Sora immediately knew was Kairi's. He broke eye contact with Riku to look over at the other occupants in the room. Sora's mom was standing next to Kairi and Kairi was sitting in a chair next to the foot of Sora's bed. Riku was standing right next to Sora, as was Selphie.  
  
"Okay, everyone out!" Sora's mom laughed, partly at Kairi's joke and partly to lighten the mood.  
  
"Aw, okay. I hope you get better fast!" Selphie giggled as she skipped out the door.  
  
"Yeah, get better real fast, Sora!" Kairi waved as she followed Selphie.  
  
"See ya around, little one" Riku smirked as he calmly trotted out the door with the others.  
  
Sora's mom walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "I'll be up later, m'kay kiddo?" Sora nodded and his mom was the last to leave the room, closing the door quietly behind her.  
  
Sora sighed and layed back down, his head hitting the pillow softly, causing minimal pain. He closed his eyes. 'I wonder if Riku will visit me later?' he thought in his mind as he slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
(A/N: I SO wanted to end it there!)  
  
$~$~$~$~$  
  
The cool ocean breeze swirled around in the sky. It's coldness chilling everything it could make contact with. Sora stood on the beach, his feet digging into the sand. He wrapped his arms around his small frame in hopes of producing some kind of warmth. His attempts didn't help much as the wind blew fiercely, nipping at his skin with all it's coldness. Sora involuntarily started to shiver uncontrollably.  
  
Without thinking, he took a few steps closer to the ocean, the wind causing the water to create waves which crashed upon his feet.  
  
"So...cold..." He muttered, still shivering all over. He heard a faint voice in the background.  
  
"...Sora!"  
  
Sora turned around, searching for the body that belonged to the voice which he yearned to hear more of. The voice was sweet like candy, and soft but filled with concern.  
  
Finally, he saw a body in the distance slowly making its way towards him. It was Riku, his idol, his saviour, his love. Not more than a minute later, Sora found himself staring into Riku's eyes. All the coldness in his body washed away as he was overcome with a great amount of warmth.  
  
"Yes Riku?" Sora asked innocently.  
  
Sora stared wide eyed as Riku leaned in closer. His breath quickened as he thought of what was going to happen next.  
  
'Is Riku gonna kiss me?' He thought as his eyes fluttered closed. He could feel Riku's hot breath on his lips.  
  
As soon as Riku's lips made contact with Sora's, the earth beneath them started to shake. The ground inbetween the two split in half, spreading apart as fast as it could. "Sora, quick, grab my hand!"  
  
Riku outstretched his hand to Sora. Right as Sora was about to grab Riku's hand, a feeling of uneasiness came over him. He stared intently at Riku's hand, wondering if he should take it or not.  
  
"Hurry!"  
  
Sora immediately took hold of Riku's hand and in one quick second, everything went black.  
  
$~$~$~$~$  
  
A/N: Okay, well, there you go! Another chapter. Okay, I know I said this chapter would be long, and it is kinda long, but I was not able to make it super-duper long. Once again, I am VERY sorry that this took forever to get out. Please forgive me! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciated it! So far I have 40 reviews! That's a whole frickin' lot of reviews! I'm so very happy! Thank you all! Oh, sorry there wasn't hardly any Sora/Riku slashy-ness, but there will be soon enough.  
  
I was also kinda wondering if I should write a lemon thingy, or if I should just write the story without it. I've never written a lemon before so I know it would suck. lol, get it? It would suck.. oh nevermind. Anyways, teaser time!  
  
~*~  
  
Riku jumped on Sora and straddled his legs over Sora's hips and pinned his shoulders down with his hands. He leaned down and whispered into Sora's ear.  
  
"Having fun yet?"  
  
~*~  
  
Hehe... There ya go! I wonder what will happen next,eh? Stay tuned and find out! Oh, and I don't know when I'll post the next chapter so happy new year!  
  
Please review! I'll give you a party hat! 


End file.
